Xiao Haru Ichirō
A Japanese girl with powers over the sun. She is the reincarnation of Amaterasu, the japanese goddess of the sun. General Pre-Pantheon Xiao was born to a wealthy family in Japan because of a powerful position her grandfather had in the army and her father's thriving buisness, thus being extreamly wealthy and taken care of. Xiao was named after her chinese great grandmother and Haru after the sun because she was born as the sun rose. Although she never, as a child, spent much time with her parents, as she had maids and minders to look after her, she deeply loved her parents and they loved her. When Xiao was five, her mother fell pregnant again and gave birth to ohni-sama Mayumi. So the family was compleate. Even though their father wished for a boy to run the buisness, Mayumi started to have pre-mature intelligence, almost a genious. Xiao loved her sister dearly, looking after her as she grew up. Xiao loved waking up early to see the sunlight and, since she was so young, she believed that the sun would not rise if she wasn't there to watch it. At dawn, Xiao was sleeping and woke up to find that it was still dark although the clock on her bedside table said it was 5:30. She ran upstairs and as soon as she looked out the window, the suns rays shone over the hill, faster then usual. Xiao then realised something was strage about her and she told her sister who believed her instantly. Mayumi encouraged Xiao to test her theory about Xiao having a power. At midnight, they lit a candle and after Mayumi complained that it was too dark, Xiao concentraited on the candle and the flame brightened, illuminating the room, drawing objects towards it like it had it's own personal gravitational field. Xiao tested her power more and more and it looked like she was going to be great at controling it and that life would be fantastic. But three nights before Xiao's twelth birthday, something dreadful happened. At twilight, somebody set fire to the Ichirō household in an assasination attempt. Xiao woke up early as she was a light sleeper so she ran to her sister's room which was next to hers in the vast mansion. She woke Mayumi up and ran her out of the house. Xiao set her sister down on the snow and was about to run back in to find her parents when she heard screaming followed by two gunshots and then more screaming. The house servants filtered out of the burning mansion, yelling their heads off. Xiao cried as she fled into the forests, knowing that her parents were dead. Xiao traveled west, to Europe, by stowing away on a ship, trying to find a better life for herself. In Greece, she managed to find the Pantheon, for people like her, gifted. She hoped she would find her sister, believeing that her intelligence was a power and not just brains. Powers Heliokinesis, the power to manipulate, create and destroy solar energies, creating gravity fields and generating stellar and solar energies. (As her power developes, geomagnetic storms and solar winds) Quotes "Those two were really trying to kill each other wern't they" - To Katie Medea Trivia Personality and Traits Appearance Category:Female Category:Forces Manipulation Category:Senior